1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer yarn structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-layer yarn structure capable of achieving moisture management to remove perspiration away from the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the increasing demands of functional textiles/fabrics, the textile manufacturers not only focus on increasing additional value and practicability of textiles, but also intend to lead the fashion trend and develop all kinds of multi-functional textiles. Among all, moisture management or water transport property is one of primary standards for functional textiles.
Textiles with moisture management/water transport properties can absorb moisture of human bodies into the surface of the textile and then release the moisture to the atmosphere. In other words, textiles with moisture management/water transport properties exhibit the function of transporting sweat and moisture on the surface of skin to the surface of the clothing, thus preventing sweat from remaining on the skin, so as to keep the body dry and comfort. Moreover, in cold weather, the moisture management textiles can prevent heat loss of human body caused by evaporation of large amount of sweat.
According to conventional textiles having moisture transport properties, moisture and sweat are removed away from the skin by wicking, diffusion, and transmission processes via micro slits on the fibers and then diffused and evaporated quickly via the fibers of the clothing, so as to keep the skin dry and comfort and regulate the body temperature. As described above, due to the capillary or wicking phenomenon, the thinner the capillary is, the better the moisture absorption efficiency can be achieved. Therefore, fibers having numerous thin capillaries are desirable for excellent moisture absorption efficiency. Furthermore, when the moisture absorption efficiency of the fibers is better, the moisture absorption efficiency of the textile is increased. Therefore, the moisture absorption efficiency affects the comfort of the clothing. In the case that the moisture absorption and release efficiencies are better, the drying speed is faster and makes the skin more comfortable.
As the textiles quickly absorb moistures, it is possible to adjust the body temperature, improve vitality of body muscles, and delay fatigue. The textiles with good moisture transport properties are usually made from polyamide (PA) or polyester (PET). These textiles have light weight, absorb moisture/sweat quickly, and remove the moisture from the clothing rapidly.
However, the conventional textiles or fabrics with moisture transport properties are made by specific processing methods, e.g., adding chemicals to change the chemical structure of the surface of the fibers, or using mixed fibers for improving the moisture transport properties. As an example, the conventional push-pull fiber is a two-layer-yarn-structure consisting of a core layer which does not absorb moisture and a surface layer which can absorb moistures. That is, the surface layer absorbs moisture and sweat on the surface of skin, and then the core layer removes the moisture and sweat to keep the skin comfort and dry.
Therefore, in order to prevent the use of a great amount of chemical solvents and achieve other requirements, a new yarn structure is desirable.